fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gregory Celtic
|kanji = グレゴリー・ケルティック |rōmaji = Guregorī kerutikku |alias = |race = Human |gender = Male |age = born X765 |height = 135 cm (4'5") |weight = 35 kg (77 lbs.) |birthday = |eyes = Red |hair = Black |blood type = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |mark location = Right |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = |team = Petroleum |previous team = |partner = Abraham Van Helsing |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Active |relatives = |counterpart = |magic = * |Nendōryoku (Terekineshisu)|lit. "Telekinetic Force"}} * |Ganzu Majikku}} |curse = |weapons = Winchester lacrima rifle |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} was a human male to the Tower of Heaven, who alongside Erza Scarlet and many others were kidnapped from their home town and forced into labour. Doing their bidding, he'd tiredlessly worked in order to survive. While he's not working, he's one of the people who comforts others during their suffering and struggles at the tower. Depsite what Jellal as said about Erza's supposed betrayal, Gregory ignored the boy for he realized from all that he observed Erza from a distance whenever he went to her level, he knows she wouldn't do such and departed. Since no boat was left untouched, he began to swim across the oceans to reach Fiore, however his strength faded and began to drown, only to be saved by the crew of the Endeavour and their captain, James Cook. The sea captain knew of the Cult of Zeref and wanted to stop their fanatics, but Gregory informed them, but lied about the current status. Trusting the body, James made course to Hargeon TTown, a port town in southern part of Fiore. Thanking the crew as he departed from the Endeavour, James also came along and began to teach him Guns Magic and lent him the Winchester lacrima rifle, and departed from town in search of a new home or to find purpose. When he was 18 years old, he noticed the beam of light coming from a forest caused by Jellal unsealing Nirvana, to which soon got him to investigate and involved in the battle between the Guild Alliance and the Oración Seis. Stumbling upon Lucy Heartfillia, Hibiki, Natsu along with the Angel, a member of the Oración Seis. He witness Lucy's victory over Angel and decided to help her in whatever's happening. Joining and Lucy, he was informed on the situation by Hibiki and went to help the guilds in stopping the Oración Seis and Nirvana. Throughout his travels, he heard of the guild known as Highrise, which he sought after and became a member. After joining, he'd befriended Abraham Van Helsing, one of their top classes who's not that of S-Class status. Biography Early Life Gregory Celtic was in Carnation to two unnamed parents ruled over by a . During his early years, Gregory was unlike the other children of the town and acted slightly more mature then those of his age and even began to learn magic sooner, learning telekinesis by the town's court wizard. Attained school where befriended Ezekiel Chronicle, a female human and the daughter to the court wizard. Growing up that Gregory was considered very close to Ezekiel to which many found it cute. Ezekiel was the one with the most energy, happy to be with Gregory and having sleep overs. During one day that Gregory and Ezekiel was out doing the activity known as , a commotion was heard by back at the town. Heading back, the two were quickly caught in between a battle between the Nightguards and a Cult of Zeref. In quick judgement, Gregory was able to quickly hid Ezekiel before two of the cultist members located and found Gregory. Despite his current skill, he'd used his telekinetic power to combat the Cultist and was able to drive them away from the hidden Ezekiel. Despite his efforts, he was taken out by one of the cultist and was knocked out. Appearance Gregory was a child when he was captured, being 11 years old standing at 135 cm (4'5"). He had red hairs with black hair to which he commonly worned a purple scarf made by Ezekiel as a birthday present when he was 9 years old. Personality Gregory was more mature and adult-like then most of kids at Carnation, being more composed and controlling of his emotions. Rarely, if not ever cried but as shown expressions and anger and frustations but always had a stoic expression that made it hard to read him. He had ever shown emotions and happiness when he was around Ezekiel and even had been very composed. During his time in the Tower of Heaven, forced into labour didn't seem to change him physically in expressing his emotions, but he had like anyone else, been through psychological suffering that he rarely speaks out. He as also shown tiredness during his working hours, been shown to struggle due to his child body. After Erza began to revolt against the cults, Gregory was one of the few who instantly jumped into actions, using telekinesis to throws metal objects, showing signs as resentment and wanting revenge against the Cultists. Magic & Abilities |Ganzu Majikku}}: Gregory began to use and practice Guns Magic after his encounter with the crew of the Endeavour after being safed from drowning in the open oceans. Using his gifted weapon, the Winchester lacrima rifle from James Cook, he soon became a highly proficent gunner by the time he was 17, being accurate and precised in his shots. |Nendōryoku (Terekineshisu)|lit. "Telekinetic Force"}} is shown to been proficent in telekinesis, even for someone of his age group when he began to officially learn magic. During his early years, he as shown to been capable of lifitng objects 2x-5x his own size thus showning the strength he had. During the Carnation Skirmish where a Cult of Zeref invaded, he as shown great levels of skill in throwing barrels and other objects against the cultist, even knocking one out when he flung a wench at them. At the Tower of Heaven, he had used his telekinesis abilities against the Cultist alongside that of the young Erza Scarlet, fighting against the Cultists themselves. Trivia & Notes * is a of origin, derived from " ", which came from the name "Γρηγόριος" (Grēgórios) meaning "watchful, alert" (derived from Greek "γρηγoρεῖν" "grēgorein" meaning "to watch"). Category:Humans Category:Guns Mage Category:Guns Magic User Category:Telekinesis User Category:Former Slaves